Say Something
by hummer246
Summary: Stephanie makes a decision regarding her and Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm a huge R/S ff lurker and I heard this song and thought it was perfect for them as a quasi-couple…

A/N 2: Don't own just borrowing for a little bit…

Link for the song: watch?v=ApHmlRl1aKU&amp;list=PLTbnf_qT9_H1eFvX0bGHhgKjwDv9Vp3ly

Say Something

She hit play on the iPod and listened as the recording began. When she broke up with Joe fourteen months ago she thought that maybe she and Ranger would finally become the couple that their flirting and alley kisses promised they would be.

Now after two months of burning kisses and stealthily touches was bringing the truth home to her. He needed to step up make them real, or leave her alone. She couldn't do this back and forth BS anymore, it was slowly killing her.

She laid her head on her crossed arms and looking toward the kitchen from her prone position, she sang along with the song that was her letter to him. She hoped he got what she was trying to express. She just could never get the words to flow like they did in her poetry.

It was an accident, this song. She was picking up Mooner for being FTA and her purse spilled all over the living room floor and Sally Sweet picked up her open journal and quickly read her poem about Ranger. Two days later he called her to come by, he had something for her.

Viola, the finished song, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. Sally even set it up with a friend of his that could record demos and Sally talked her into singing it with him, playing the whole thing on piano.

This was her goodbye to the love of her life. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, leaving him.

She had received a job offer believe it or not, from a bail bondsman in Nevada. Twice the percentage she was making now and they offered her mid-range to high bond FTA's with her own crew to lead. Basically she was going to be calling the shots and she was not even that excited about the job opportunity because of Ranger's apathetic attitude towards them as a couple, if you could even call them that. But she was going anyway, she was moving across the United States to start over. No more Bombshell Bounty Hunter, no more Stephanie screw-ups, no more betting on blowing up cars.

Her life was starting over, and hopefully that meant she would be able to let Ranger go and meet a nice guy and see if she could have an actual adult relationship. She dreamed of going out on dates and not as a distraction for a skip. She dreamed of going away on long weekends with a guy who cared about her because they wanted to get away to be together, not because someone was obsessed with her and turned into a stalker. Basically, what everyone else took for granted as a normal life, she wanted.

Not whatever this was, this life that she had now. Stephanie finally figured out if she wanted anything to change that she was the one who had to change it and this was the first step, Ranger.

Ranger had gone to Boston to check on some minor, as he called them, problems and was supposed to be back on Friday. Her plane for Vegas was leaving at 5:30 am Tuesday. She figured if she didn't hear from him by the following Friday she had her answer.

Now the ball would be in his court. He could hit it back or let it go and she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do with the ball and the racquet.

Ranger came in the door and tossed the keys in the dish by the door and flipped through the mail on the foyer table, tossing the junk mail in the trash can under it just for that purpose. He left what needed to go down to his office on the table and tossed the rest. He turned to go into the kitchen and saw the iPod dock with a letter leaning against it on the bar.

He saw her handwriting on the envelope and the word play on the iPod. He pulled the letter out and read about how she had received the job offer over 5 months ago. How she had waited to see if he was going to turn whatever they had into a real relationship. She had given up and left this for him along with her new cell phone number for him if he wanted to talk to her.

He saw the letter was dated over three weeks ago. He sat it down on the counter and pressed play on the iPod.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

The End?

Say Something: A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Say Something

**A/N:** The story that was posted was the unedited version and some things were left out. For some reason The Document Manager wouldn't let me edit what had been uploaded so I have had to post this as a new chapter to the story.

Also, it chopped off my shout outs to LilyGhost who by reading her work inspired me to write instead of lurk; and ShelSueD who was my Beta but this stupid thing took away all her suggestions and grammar corrections!

So here is why I'm posting this as a chapter… Do you want the edited version now or do you want to wait for the edited version as a prologue to the continuation? Message me and let me know!

Laters, Babe!

Hummer246


End file.
